Starlight Glimmer
|hříva = |barva = |aura = |hlas = Kelly Sheridan (Anglický) |cutie-mark = 40px|Fialová a bílá hvězda s dvěma modrými proužkami (opravdový) 40px|Znak rovnosti (falšovaný) }} Starlight Glimmer je poník jednorožec a hlavní antagonista v dvoudílné premiéře páté série "The Cutie Map" a finálným dvojdílu "The Cutie Remark". Je to "bývalá" vůdkyně a zakladatelka takzvané "Vesnice rovnosti", s cílem obrat všechny poníky z Equestrie o jejich cutie marky.Starlight Glimer se čte Stajraj Klimr. Starlight je obyčejný jednorožec podobného ražení, jako Twilight Sparkle a Sunset Shimmer. Dokonce i její jméno na to odkazuje. Jak se zdá, jejím jediným cílem je šířit v Equestrii přátelství - problém je ten, že ho šíří svým stylem. Kdysi dávno měla přítele Sunbursta, o kterého přišla jen díky jeho Cutie Mark. Tak se naučila kouzlo, které zbaví poníky jejich znamének a nahradí je tzv. znamením rovnosti - dvěma vodorovnými čarami. Tím dokázala smazat odlišnosti a rozdíly mezi poníky, které donutila se svého Cutie Mark vzdát a po té s nimi žila na okraji Equestrie v takzvané ,,vísce rovnosti" coby její zakladatelka. Domnívala se totiž, že veškeré neshody berou svůj původ v rozdílech a rozdílných názorech, zatímco harmonie ne. Aby však oni poníci jejím metodám uvěřili, musela jim nalhat, že se sama také vzdala značky a že ono kouzlo je ukryto v tzv. berle jednoty. Šest hlavních hrdinek, spolu s několika z jejích obětí - Double Diamondem, Party Favorem, Sugar belle a Night Glider ji porazili a vyhnali z vesnice. Později se v seriálu objeví při pokusu zabránit malé Rainbow Dash (s pomocí kouzla pro cestování v čase) provést její první duhové jiskření, díky kterému mají všechny hlavní hrdinky Cutie mark a hlavně se díky němu znají navzájem. Zpřetrhání jejich pout vždy vede pro celou Equestrii k naprosto apokalyptické budoucnosti, jelikož všechny výše i níže uvedené padouchy nemá kdo porazit. Equestrie se pokaždé mění v chaotické království zkázy, ve kterém se už nikdo neumí usmívat a mít radost. Ani Twilight, jakožto reprezentant elementu magie, nedokázala Starlight porazit. Musela ji nakonec přesvědčit, že ztráta Sunbursta není ztráta všeh možných dalších přátelství. Starlight tedy nechá provést Rainbow Dash duhové jiskření a vrací se do své doby. Po té se všem omlouvá a příjmá Twilightinu nabídku, studovat u ní, stejně jako kdysi ona u princezny Celestie. (Zajímavé je, že se Twilight o výše zmíněném incidentu -nehodě v čase- zmiňuje na konci filmu Equestria girls Friendship games.) Její jméno následuje stejný vzor jako Twilight Sparkle,Sunset Shimmer a Starbeam Twinkle a zahrnuje název G1 Starlinht. Starlight Glimmer je hratelná postava v Gameloft v mobilní hře, dodal v aktualizaci verze 2.4 dne 20. července 2015. Její in-game popis uvádí, "Starlight Glimmer je ozdobný poník, který se učí cennou lekci o skutečné kouzlo ''přátelství!" Starlight také se objeví v Hasbro ''přátelství Celebration app. Vzhled a popis Starlight Glimmer má podobnu barevnú schéma jako Aria Blaze z filmu Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Také její jméno je jakýmisi synonymy k Twilight Sparkle a Sunset Shimmer. Je světle růžové barvy, má purpurovou hřívu s šedo modrými pásy. Její cutiemark je lesknoucí se hvězda se dvěma pramínky. Osobnost Původně je Starlight Glimmer představena, jako otevřeně přátelská a přívětivá, a to jak k Mane 6, i k jejím následovníkům. Také je tvrdá v disciplíně a vyhlašuje trest pro ty, kteří se pokoušejí porušit její fylozofiu. Nicméně, později prokáže její chladnější přístup, jako i že není schopna připouštět žádný koncept přátelství, který není v souladu s jejím vlastním. V The Cutie ReMark se prokáže její opačná stránka odhalením důvodů, které ji vedly k nenávisti cutie marků a to ztrátou svého jediného přítele po tom, co získal svůj cutie mark. Tato rána velmi ovlivnila její život a vytvořit vesnici rovnosti, kde nikdo nikoho neztratí kvůli speciálnímu talentu jí přineslo jedinou radost. Role ' The Cutie Map -Part 1 and 2' Starlight Glimmer je poprvé prezentována jako zakladatel a vůdce tajemné vesnice, v níž se všichni obyvatelé vzdali svých cutie marků. Jako vůdce této vesnice, Starlight vymyslela filozofii, že "pravé přátelství" plyne z rovnosti -nebýt více nebo méně talentovaný než jiní, a že mít zvláštní nadání jakéhokoli druhu vede jen k disharmonii. Za tímto účelem, Starlight používá magický artefakt, co nazvala "Hůl rovnosti", aby "ním" odstranila cutiemarky jejím následovníkům a nahradila je znaky rovnosti "=". Když Twilight Sparkle a její přátelé dorazí do vesnice, Starlight Glimmer to vidí jako příležitost šířit její poselství rovnosti pro všechny v Equestrii, obzvláště když je teď mezi nimi i princezna, cítí se, že se jí všichni podvolí. Přivede naše hrdinky ke klenbě cutiemarků mimo vesnice, kde i jim odstraní jejich cutie marky holí rovnosti a snaží se i je podvolit k její fylozofii, kým je drží zavreté v jednem z domů vesnice. Fluttershy, jako jedniná z Mane 6, se tajnou dohodou a fintou s kamarádkami, podvolí fylozofii vesničanů a později, když špehuje Starlight, zjistí, že její cutiemark rovnosti je vlastně jen make-up a že Starlight se svého pravého nevzdala a její následovníci žijí ve lži. Fluttershy později vylije na Starlight kbelík vody a vystavuje její tajemství před svými přáteli a Starlightinými následovníky. Starlight se tehdy také přizná, že odstranění cutiemarků neprovádí holí rovnosti, ale vlastním kouzlem a že samotná hůl rovnosti je jen kus dřeva, které našla v poušti. Pak se snaží ujít s cutie markmi Mane 6, ale je zastavena čtyřmi z jejích bývalých následovníků: Double Diamondem, Night Glider, Party Favorem a Sugar Belle, kteří hlavní šestce pomáhají. Když vidí, že ztratila důvěru u všech z vesnice, Starlight utíká z vesnice do neznáma.' The Cutie ReMark -Part 1 a 2' Starlight se vrací s plánem na pomstu pro Twilight Sparkle po poslední události, když jí zničila plány s vesnicí rovnosti a když si vyslechla na Twilightinej přednášce ve škole magie o tom, jak se díky Rainbowinmu sonickému dúhotresku (sonic rainboom) Mane 6 spřátelili, Starlight čeká Twilight v jejím zámku. Ukázalo se, že našla staré kouzlo cestování v čase, které vytvořil Star Swirl the Bearded, které Starlight měla schopnost upravit s poznámkou, že Star Swirl už udělal tu nejtěžší část. Rozhodla se ho použít jako pomstu tím, že vrátí sebe a Twilight se Spikem zpět v čase, když malá Rainbow Dash měla udělat svůj první sonický dúhotresk a zabrání jí v tom, aby se Twilight nikdy nespřátelila s jejími přítelkyněmi a nevytvořily si své zvláštní pouto. Twilightina snaha zastavit ji však byla neúčinná. Starlight se podařilo zastavit dúhotresk, což vedlo k vytvoření několik alternativních budoucností, které jsou následkem změny minulosti a zmíněného zastavení dúhotresku. Mane 6 se tedy nikdy nespřátelili a nenašli elementy harmonie a to jen vedlo ke katastrofám v budoucnosti spojených s návratem vlády velkých záporáků -Sombru,Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Discorda, Tireka a Flima a Flama, což si však Starlight neuvědomila a nevěřila tomu. Po několikanásobných selháních Twilight v zastavení Starlight, rozhodla se jí živě ukázat budoucnost, k jaké vedou Starlightine činy. Ani to však Starlight nepřesvědčilo a rozhodla se ona ukázat Twilight, co ji dovedlo k myšlence založit vesnici rovnosti a nenávidět cutie marky. Když byla Starlight malá, měla jednoho přítele jménem Sunburst, se kterým byly nerozluční a dělali všechno společně. Avšak v jeden osudný den dostal svůj cutie mark a ihned se ním utíkal pochlubit své rodině, která ho přihlásila do Celestiinej školy magie v Canterlote a více ho Starlight neviděla, což ji zlomilo a obviňovala jeho cutie mark. Proto se rozhodla založit vesnici, kde si všichni budou rovni bez svých cutie marků věříc, že všichni tak budou šťastnější a ona tak nebude riskovat další ztrátu přítele. Twilight jí však vysvětlila, že si může najít nového přítele a dát přátelství šanci a že její odlišnosti s přítelkyněmi vytvořili mezi nimi to pouto. Starlight nakonec po důkazu, co může způsobit její čin a nenávist ke cutie markům a Twilightinej lekci, se rozhodla dát přátelství druhou šanci. Nechá Rainbow Dash udělat její sonic rainboom a vrátí všechny do normálu a současnosti. Twilight se rozhodne vzít ji pod svá křídla jako studentku přátelství a spřátelí se i se zbytkem Mane 6 a zároveň se smíří is obyvateli své vesnice, co založila. Zručnosti v magii Starlight Glimmer se ukázala být velmi zručná v používání magie a prozrazuje, že studovala kouzlo odebírání cutiemarků mnoho let. Ona jen ovládá takzvanou "Hůl rovnosti" při kouzlení během procesu, který vysvětlila svým následovníkům jako "Odznačkovaní", předstíráním, že ta moc je v holi a ne její vlastní. Také je zkušená v použití telekinezy na velkou vzdálenost, umí vytvářet magickou bariéru, teleportovat se a vystřelovat mocné magické výbuchy. Ako sa v The Cutie Remark ukázalo, že navíc dokázala upravit a ovládat složité kouzlo cestování v čase a zvládá dlouhou dobu levitovat sama sebe ve velkých výškách a zároveň útočit magií. Dokonce samotná Twilight, jako element magie ji nedokázala zastavit a přiznala, že její magie je mocnější než u kohokoli, co potkala. '''Starlight Glimmer '''je jednorožec a antagonista. Je Twilightin student. Kategorie:Druhořadé postavy Kategorie:Antagonisté Kategorie:Ženské postavy Kategorie:Jednorožci